The Elven Gods
'The Mortal Gods' To the Elves the Gods were once mortals who, through powerful magic or great deeds, were granted the immortality of divinity. They believe it is theoretically possible for mortals even today to be granted such power, though it is heretical to claim such worthiness of yourself. Typically, a family worships a patron deity for generations, and straying from your family’s patron deity is commonly seen as a betrayal - at least in noble Elven culture. Elves outside of this structure take a much more lenient approach to their worship, allowing for even pantheistic worship in some clans. It is important to note that several of the “Elven” gods were not believed to be Elves in their mortal lives; there are Gods from a multitude of races from across Fiora within the Pantheon. It is only called the Elven Pantheon due to it dating back to the fallen Elven Empire. 'Worship Structure and Hierarchy' 'In Noble Culture' Elves who follow the traditional, organized method of worship attend specifically timed rituals and gatherings as commanded by their patron deities. Worship leaders, known as Keepers, are chosen through a Divine Council, and they can be found in nearly every medium or larger city (outside of the Leonus Empire , where worship of Gods other than Solaria is illegal) in one form or another. These worship gatherings are held at temples tailored to each of the Elven Gods, usually decorated in the name of their patron and always consecrated by a Keeper. All Keepers follow the instruction of the High Keepers in Metsa , who are considered to be the mortal ambassador for their patron deity. The High Keepers are believed to speak directly with the Gods, and pass on their word to the world. 'Unstructured Worship' Many people who worship the Elven Gods choose not to follow the rigid rules and structure of the Keepers, choosing instead to forge more personal relationships with their chosen God or Gods. ''' '''Worship methods in this case vary, and most rituals are shared through oral tradition with others or simply made up by the worshipper based on what they know of their God. People who worship this way are looked down upon and considered arrogant in Noble Culture, but outside of that sphere of influence this is the most common form of belief in the Elven Gods. 'The Pantheon' 'Dianes' Goddess of the forest. ''' '''Mortal life: Elf Domains: Trickery, Protection, Nature 'Sal' God of the sun. Mortal life: Human Domains: Light, Life 'Tsuki' Goddess of the moon. ''' '''Mortal life: Tiefling Domains: Protection, Knowledge 'Genfodsel' God of rebirth. Mortal life: Halfling Domains: Light, Life, Grave 'Shino' God of death. Mortal life: Tiefling Domains: Grave, Death, Nature 'Fjoll' God of mountains. Mortal life: Dwarf Domains: Protection, Forge, Nature 'Pira' Goddess of Oceans, Lakes, and Rivers Mortal life: Human Domains: Nature, Trickery, Tempest 'Impi' Goddess of hunting and combat. Mortal life: Half-orc Domains: War, Nature, Forge 'Abiorne and Adele' Gods of beauty and art. Mortal life: Halflings Domains: Nature, Light, Knowledge 'Aki' God of joy and festivals. Mortal life: Gnome Domains: Light, Trickery 'Ilta' Goddess of the arcane. Mortal life: Elf Domains: Arcana, Knowledge, Trickery